Los años pasados
by NeoZeed
Summary: Una historia que indaga en la vida amorosa de Arno y Élise desde el día que se conocieron hasta... (Atención: muchos spoilers del juego)
1. Chapter 1 - 1776

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno esta pequeña idea surgió cuando me termine el nuevo juego de la saga Assassin's creed Unity, es un juego que me encanto pero el final me dolió demasiado (SPOILERS) La muerte de Élise fue demasiado injusta para mi :( (SPOILERS) Pero bueno escribo esto siendo 100% fiel al juego con algún dialogo ligeramente cambiado, ¿es una copia? No, lo que quiero con esto es indagar en la vida amorosa de Arno y Élise de una forma creada por mi y ver como son los sentimientos exactamente, ese es mi objetivo y por lo tanto este fanfic es puro romance (absteneros los tipos duros). ¿Por qué? Me encantan estos dos y son mi pareja favorita de toda la saga *-* Sin más os dejo con el primer capitulo que es introductorio._

**_Todos los derechos a Ubisoft por la creación de los personajes._**

* * *

Cap.1 - 1776

Arno no era de esos niños que les gustaba acompañar a su padre a todos lados. Estaba de acuerdo si simplemente le acompañaba a una pequeña excursión o a uno de sus viajes por Europa. Lo que no le gustaba era tener que acompañarlo a reuniones por no quedarse solo en casa, siempre tenía que quedarse en un sitio sentado viendo a la gente charlar sobre "temas de adulto" y como él solo tenía ocho años poco podía hablar.

Esta vez su padre lo había llevado hasta el gran palacio de Versalles donde tenía una importante reunión con el rey, una reunión que cambiaría la vida de Arno para siempre. El pequeño iba de la mano de su padre mirando la arquitectura del palacio sorprendido, nunca había visto tanta elegancia en un edificio. La gente que estaba a los alrededores desprendían un aire a nobleza bastante elitista y bastante insufrible con algunos comentarios mientras miraban a todos por encima del hombro. Charles Dorian guió a su hijo por los pasillos del palacio entre los invitados, no podía llevar a su hijo a la reunión así que tenía que dejarlo seguro en algún lado. El pequeño Arno miraba curioso el brillante pasillo donde se encontraba ahora casi a solas y se desprendió de la mano de su padre para ver mejor un lechón que llevaba un sirviente encima de su bandeja. Charles miro a su hijo.

\- Arno.

El mayor le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en una cercana silla. Arno obediente se sentó tranquilamente.

\- ¿No puedo acompañarte padre? - pregunto un tanto inocente, Charles le dedico un sonrisa tierna y se agacho a la altura de la silla

\- Valor hijo, tu espera aquí, - el mayor saco su reloj de bolsillo y se lo mostró - cuando la manecilla del minutero apunte arriba estaré de vuelta.

\- ¡Eso es mucho!

\- No es tanto, ¿sabes por qué te he traído? Después iremos juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales. - Su padre se levanto dando unas palmadas en la silla y se dispuso a irse pero antes se dio la vuelta y le señalo con el dedo - Una cosa más, nada de explorar, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, padre.

Charles se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de su hijo. Arno se deslizo un poco en la silla soltando un suspiro pesado, ahora estaba solo y aburrido. Miro a la pared que tenía justo detrás donde había un cuadro de algún noble que no conocía cuando oyó la risa de una chica. El miro al pasillo vacío y vio una chica que debía tener su edad detrás de una de las columnas. Ella tenía pinta de pertenecer a una casa noble por sus ropajes, tenía el cabello largo de un bonito color pelirrojo y le miraba un tanto curiosa. Arno se levantó de la silla también curioso.

\- ¿Prefieres sentarte con estos vejestorios? - preguntó ella dirigiéndose a la otra puerta medio corriendo - ¡Vamos!

Aunque le había dicho a su padre que no se movería no pudo resistir la tentación de ir tras ella, después de todo solo era un niño que tenía ganas de jugar. Haciendo un pequeño sprint llego donde estaba ella y empezó a seguirla cruzando un par de habitaciones pequeñas hasta que al cruzar una puerta se choco con el mismo sirviente que vio hace un rato haciendo caer el lechón al suelo.

\- ¡Mi lechón! - el sirviente se agacho a recoger todo lo que había caído al suelo - ¡Guardias, detenedles! - Arno miro a la chica que parecía que se iba corriendo

\- ¡Rápido! - dijo ella

Arno no dudó en ir tras ella hasta llegar al patio interior del palacio donde había una pergola donde en el centro había una mesa con comida . Se paro a unos pocos metros de ella mientras esta miraba toda la comida.

\- ¿A que no puedes robar una? - dijo señalando a una pila de manzanas.

Arno disfrutaba con los desafíos y aunque sabía que se podía meter en algún lío quería mostrarse valiente delante de ella. Inclinándose un poco hacia delante se planto enfrente de la mesa y cogió una manzana, justo al cogerla se percato del guardia que estaba al otro lado de la pergola.

\- ¡Eh, ladrón! ¡Devuelve eso! - gritó

Arno se giro para ver a la chica y la vio escapando por donde había venido mientras le hacía gestos con la mano para ir. El decidió ir detrás de un seto para que el guardia fuera a buscarle en esa zona y de ese modo mientras perdía el tiempo Arno siendo rápido podría llegar a donde se había escapado ella. Así lo hizo y le funciono perfectamente. Después de pasar por el umbral volvió al interior del palacio pero no veía la chica por ninguna parte. Siguió avanzando rápidamente y al doblar una esquina ella le cogió por el brazo para detenerlo, ahora estaban ellos dos solos.

\- ¿Viste su cara cuando robamos la manzana? - pregunto ella conteniendo la risa, Arno rió inocentemente asintiendo

\- Soy Arno.

\- Élise.

\- He venido con mi padre.

\- Y yo. Esta tratando algo con el rey.

\- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? - de fondo se pudo oír unos gritos

\- Shhh - Élise poso un dedo en la boca de Arno - ¿Oíste los gritos? No te preocupes, no nos encontraran aquí - en ese momento iban a pasar un grupo de guardias justo a su lado. Arno siendo un caballero iba a recibir el castigo por robar la manzana, se puso a la vista

\- Es culpa mía yo... fui el que cogió la manzana - para su sorpresa los guardias pasaron de largo dirigiéndose al gran pasillo donde estaba Arno al principio, Élise empezó a ir tras ellos

\- ¡Vamos a ver a donde van!

Arno dejo caer la manzana, ya no la iba a necesitar. Siguió a su nueva amiga por las habitaciones hasta llegar al pasillo donde se habían visto por primera vez. Ahora en el centro había una buena cantidad de gente bastante preocupada. Ambos avanzaron un poco dudosos intentando ver que pasaba en medio de la gente mientras oían algunos comentarios.

\- Que horror...

\- Señor Frankiin espero que este accidente no enturbie su opinión de nuestra nación...

\- ¡Élise! Ven hija, vamos - vio que ella volvía con su padre. Arno miro el reloj de bolsillo que indicaba que se había atrasado con el minuto acordado con su padre

\- ¿Padre? - se acerco a la multitud con algo de miedo - ¡Padre!

Cuando se abrió paso entre algunos nobles lo vio al fin, tendido en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho, sin vida. El mundo para el se detuvo en un momento, cuando el reloj se deslizo en su mano y cayó al suelo el tiempo se detuvo para el. Se quedo mirando el cuerpo inánime de su padre sin pestañear. Uno de los hombres intentó acercarse a el pero Arno con un rápido movimiento volvió a coger el reloj que se le había caído y lo apretó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. En su cabeza solo podía oír el tic-tac constante del reloj como si llegara tarde a algún lugar, no, mas bien como si hubiera llegado tarde, había llegado tarde para encontrarse a su padre de nuevo. ¿Este era su merecido premio? De lejos creía oír como alguien lo llamaba, la voz cada vez se iba haciendo más clara.

\- Arno. Arno. Mírame.

El reacciono al fin y miró al hombre que le llamaba. No lo había visto antes pero le estaba tendiendo la mano para que fuera con el, detrás del hombre estaba Élise mirándole un tanto confusa por la situación. Arno miro de nuevo a su reloj, había llegado tarde a su destino que le había dictado su padre. ¿Sería ese hombre, y por lo tanto Élise, su nuevo destino?

El tic-tac aún era presente es su cabeza.

* * *

No es muy largo pero... queda bonito xD Actualizare cuando pueda y espero que te haya gustado. Chauu


	2. Chapter 2 - 1776

Si bueno, he tardado un poco :)) pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste ^^

Cap.2 - 1776

\- Y por eso a partir de ahora vivirás con nosotros, - al ver la cara distraída de Arno puso un tono de voz serio - ¿me has estado escuchando Arno?

\- Eh, sí...

Como mucho había estado oyendo su voz. Ahora él estaba en una carroza hacia su nuevo hogar en Versalles después de todos los acontecimientos previos. Su padre había sido asesinado misteriosamente y no hubo ningún testigo en ese momento y después el había visto el cadáver. La imagen no se la podía quitar de su cabeza y cada vez que sentía que se ponía nervioso cogía el reloj de bolsillo y empezaba a darle vueltas en su mano. El hombre que lo había acogido era François De La Serre que al parecer conocía al padre de Arno desde hace tiempo y además era el padre de Élise, esta apenas había hablado desde que se subieron al carro y parecía distraída con sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Arno de reojo. François le había estado explicando que a partir de ahora viviría con ellos como su nuevo pupilo, no era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión pero en esta situación no tenía otra salida ya que sino debía ir al orfanato.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa. Arno no se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era, se parecía a su antigua casa pero esta parecía tener más vida con los sirvientes.

Una vez abandonaron la carroza Arno caminó detrás de los De La Serre intentando ocultar su presencia bastante en vano, antes de llegar a la puerta un hombre con un aspecto de cuarentón se paró enfrente y saludó con una reverencia.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo señor De La Serre.

\- Buenas tardes Olivier - respondió François

\- Espero que la visita con el rey haya ocurrido sin incidentes.

\- Bueno... mas o menos - entonces el llamado Olivier se percato de la presencia de Arno

\- ¿Y este chico?

\- Se llama Arno, el hijo de Charles Dorian, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora - Olivier pestañeo un poco sorprendido

\- No quisiera contradecirle pero... ¿Cree que es una buena idea?

\- ¿Lo cuestionas?

\- No lo hago, pero tan solo-

\- Mejor lo discutimos en otro momento. Ven Arno, hay una habitación sobrante para ti.

Arno se sintió algo incomodo al pasar al lado de Olivier, ¿acaso su presencia le molestaba? Por la cara que puso debía conocer a su padre pero no estaba seguro si con una mala imagen. No se paro mucho a contemplar el interior elegante de la casa ni los sirvientes que habían, solo necesitaba un minuto a solas. François abrió la puerta de una pequeña habitación que contaba con todos los muebles básicos muy bien cuidados. Con unas cuantas indicaciones un par de sirvientes prepararon la cama y dejaron ropa limpia en el armario. François dejo que se acomodara todo lo que quisiera y dijo que se verían de nuevo en la cena. Cuando cerro la puerta Arno suspiro hondo. Fue al armario a ver que tenía de ropa disponible y opto por ponerse algo un poco informal para estar cómodo. Aunque quería estar un rato consigo mismo le atormentaba la sensación de soledad, ahora más que nunca se sentía completamente solo. Abrió la ventana de par en par para que el aire fresco le diera un poco en la cara e intentar despejarse. Su mano instintivamente volvió a coger el reloj y lo hacía girar en sus manos, al abrirlo se fijó en que la manecilla apuntaba arriba, estaba jugando con su mente.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y Arno fue tranquilamente a abrir. Para su sorpresa era Élise. Ahora ella iba vestida un tanto informal como él y no llevaba el pelo extremadamente recogido como antes dejando de ese modo su pelo caído, le pareció bastante bonita así.

\- Hola - saludó levantando la mano

\- Hola Élise.

\- Yo... ummm... - Élise titubeaba notablemente

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Hasta la cena al menos. - Arno se quedo sorprendido con la propuesta y se quedo en un extraño silencio - ¿No quieres?

\- Sí quiero, sí.

\- ¡Bien! Sígueme.

¿Como iba él a rechazar un juego? Además su nueva amiga le encantaba por ser totalmente diferente a otras niñas que había visto o conocido. Todas las niñas (normalmente nobles) solían ser una estiradas que no se pondrían a correr aunque les fuera la vida en ello, siempre mantenían su clase. Élise no era así, no le importaba dejar de lado su lado noble con tal de divertirse y eso era algo en que Arno se había fijado, no podía rechazar jugar con ella. La siguió hasta llegar al jardín de detrás y Élise le condujo a unas macetas que quedaban ligeramente escondidas.

\- ¿Que te parece si jugamos al escondite?

\- Me gusta ese juego.

\- Vale, como yo me conozco todo esto serás tu quien me tenga que encontrar.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es justo, tienes ventaja.

\- No me esconderé en un sitio complicado, de verdad. Así tu vas explorando... - Élise percibió que no estaba muy de acuerdo - Vale, después te escondes tu dos veces.

\- Entonces vale. Empiezo.

Arno dejo una ventaja de un minuto para dejar que Élise se escondiera. Primero intento ver si se escondía en algún rincón del jardín pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Decidió buscar por toda la casa y le sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que era más pequeña de lo que parecía pero que aún así tenía todo lo que una casa noble requería. Pese a que estuvo buscando un rato no hubo manera de encontrarla en ningún lado, empezó a pensar que incluso se había evaporado sin mas pero al pasar por una ventana se percató de que estaba en el jardín totalmente visible y le saludaba con la mano mientras reía. Arno fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia el jardín para encontrarla en el mismo punto donde él había empezado a contar. Intento sonar enfadado pero su voz fue de curiosidad.

\- ¿Donde te habías escondido? - ella rio

\- En uno de mis escondites especiales, te estaba poniendo a prueba.

\- Dijiste que no lo harías...

\- Lo siento, - volvió a reír - debiste ver tu cara cuando me viste, fue bastante gracioso

\- Pues yo no me río... - en realidad se le estaba escapando una sonrisa

\- ¡Lo estas haciendo! - Arno por fin desde que llego soltó una carcajada - Una cosa... siento lo de tu padre... - la sonrisa de Arno se torno en una más amarga

\- Bueno, fue culpa mía.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Tal vez si hubiera estado a la hora que me dijo no lo habrían asesinado.

\- O podría haber pasado igualmente, no lo sabes.

\- Hubiera sido diferente.

\- ¿Lamentas estar aquí? - la respuesta tardó unos segundos de reflexión

\- Es divertido jugar contigo, pero... no sé que decir...

\- A mi también me gusta estar contigo.

Tal vez ellos no lo reconocieron, pero en el fondo tenían claro que una vez juntos no se iban a separar, estarían jugando para siempre, o eso querían creer.


End file.
